Invisible
by LizzyLori
Summary: Part four of the Will There Ever Be A Naitlyn? Series! We would be a beautiful miracle. Unbelievable. but, I'm invisible.


**Part four of the Will There Ever Be A Naitlyn? series. I don't own the song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

School started a month ago and nothing was going good. Caitlyn hardly ever saw Nate. Plus, because of Shane she was put on the marching band, flute. And guess what? Connect 3 is on the football team and Dana's the cheerleader captain! Nothing was going the way Caitlyn had hoped. Shane knew about her crush on Nate and that she wrote songs. He and his brothers live next door and he saw her crying on the way in her house. She was so embarrassed.

Caitlyn was throwing books into her locker, literally, when she heard Nate call her name from down the hall. Today was Tuesday and Friday was the dance the school throws for really no reason. Caitlyn's beautiful smile finally appeared from beig hidden for the past month. She looked his way then saw Dana next to him.

Caitlyn slammed the door closed with anger. Sadly, she failed to notice her hand there.

"Ouch! Holy sh-" Caitlyn cut herself off because Nate was a few feet away now.

"Hey, Caity. I haven't seen you around for a while." Nate says and wrapped his arms around Dana's waist, breaking a few pieces of Caitlyn's heart.

"I'm on the marching-" Caitlyn was cut off yet again but this time by Dana.

"Hey Nate, can you talk to Caitlyn tonight? I really wanna spend time with you before History." Dana pouted. Unfortunately for Caitlyn, Nate loves her pout.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Caitlyn!" Nate yelled as Dana pulled him away. Caitlyn's heart took another hit. Her called her by her full name. Also, he smiled when she pouted. _**I bet Dana didn't see his eyes light up with that**** smile.** _Caitlyn thought then went into her next class.

* * *

"Electric guitar is better than acoustic plain and simple." Shane said in one of his daily arguments with Caitlyn. Sometimes it isn't about music, but it mostly is.

"No way! Acoustic sounds so much better than electric! Electric is a squealing mess and acoustic is soft and nice." Caitlyn gave her side of the argument and as soon as she did Nate walked in. Everything was blocked out, including Shane and her debate and Jason talking about making bird houses.

"Caitlyn!" Shane yelled knocking Caitlyn out of her fantasy world. Caitlyn said nothing and only glared and Shane looked down.

"Hey guys." Nate said and sat down next to Caitlyn with his leg brushing against hers. Hardly able to be felt, but Caitlyn felt it and it made butterflies in her tummy.

"Hey, bro"

"Hola"

"Will you make me a bird house?"

Nate shook his head and smiled at Caitlyn causing her heart to melt.

"Where's Dana?" Caitlyn asked a few minutes after talking. But Caitlyn's question was answered by Dana walking into the lunch room with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Nate has the thing with Dana that Caitlyn has on him: No one is around when they see them. Dana walked on by and went to the popular table THEN turned around to look for her boyfriend. Dana is a real gold digger, she's sweet and nice at first but you can tell she only wants fame and money. Caitlyn gagged thinking of it.

Caitlyn noticed something, something Dana would never ever see. Nate stopped what he says and stares at her as she walks by and Caitlyn wishes every night that happens to her.

"Nate! Come on!" Dana yelled when she finally spotted him. Nate said nothing but got up and went to his girlfriend, leaving his brothers and 'bestfriend' alone.

Caitlyn sighed and Shane looked at her with pity.

"Is that a no?"

* * *

Caitlyn, Connect 3, and Dana were in Math, the only class they all have together. Caitlyn was in between Shane and Jason in the back row with Nate directly in front of her and Dana in front of her but to her left.

Caitlyn was kinda zoning out during this part of the class, she already knows it. Her mind wonders to Nate and how he likes Dana. It's the way Caitlyn loves him, love sick and blind. Nate is blind to the fact Dana is killing him from the inside out and Caitlyn is blind to Nate breaking every part of her as the days go by.

_**Why can't Nate see me the way I see him? Why can't he love me the way he loves Dana? Why won't he want me the way he wants her? Want's so good about Dana anyway? So she has great skin and a great voice and a great body and plays piano like an angel and she has the best hair? Why is he still everything to me? I am so complicated...**_

Caitlyn looked around her. Nate and Dana wear sending flirty looks at each other, Shane was playing with his pen, and Jason was coloring the bird house he really wants.

**_I will have that bird house made in art class today..._**Caitlyn thought because she knows how much he wants it and she knows what it's like to keep wishing for something, even if it is a bird house or wanting your crush to love you back.

**_I wish I could just sit Nate down and show him a presentation of how I love him and how Dana loves him. I bet he'd date me. Actually, no. I'm his 'sister, it would be weird' as Nate would say. She doesn't even know his birthday date! I know almost everything about him! She is never gonna be able to even like him the way I want to, no one will. _**

Caitlyn looked around again. Nothing change except Shane is playing with his pencil now and Jason id coloring birds.

**_He sees right through me! I bet if he actually starting listening to me since he began dating Dana, he would know I at least have a crush on him. If he felt the same, we could be a beautiful miracle. We would be unbelievable. I'm just invisible._**

Caitlyn put her thoughts to rest because she could feel the tears start. **_Being invisible__ sucks._**

* * *

It was after school and Caitlyn was just coming out of the showers because band practice was today. She went out to the field to see the cheerleaders practicing still and football players. She spotted Nate right away ans saw the fire in his eyes. The fire that lights up when he does what he loves or sees who he loves._** Dana will never see that light, no matter what. Never.**_

_**I wonder if he ever thinks about me the way I like him. Ha, probably not. We would be an awesome couple.  
**_

The practices were over and Dana whisked Nate away and everyone else left except Caitlyn, Shane, and Jason who where all sitting on the top bleacher.

"Oh, Jason, I got you something." Caitlyn pulled the Bird house and Jason's eyes light up.

"It's the one I wanted! Thanks!" Jason hugged her and walked away with a skip in his step. Caitlyn smiled to herself because she was happy at least one person is happy because of her.

Shane got up and held his hand out for her. Caitlyn took it and soon she was in her room with her song book and guitar writing these words with tears streaming down her face...

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile


End file.
